Feather Quills and Consequences
by BlushingQuills
Summary: Sometimes the simplest things, quietest actions render the most extraordinary consequences. In the magical world NEVER is anything just what it seems. You'd think she'd know that. This is a Creature Fiction.


**Disclaimer: This is a work of Fanfiction. I make absolutely no profit from the below work. Harry Potter belongs to the Author J.K. Rowling as well as Warner Brothers and Universal Studios.**

Summary:

Sometimes the simplest things, quietest actions render the most extraordinary consequences. In the magical world NEVER is anything just what it seems. You'd think she'd know that.

 **Feather quills and Consequences**

Author: BlushingQuills

Prologue

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Granger."

She froze and turned to attention at the soft assertion of her surname. Her eyes quickly appraising the young man behind her. It was rare form for her friend to interrupt her concentration.

Not many people would be able to read the worry on her friend's face. Nor would they have heard it in his voice. They wouldn't feel concerned by his stance or the fingers that looked like they would extend and brace her arm. She, however new her friend as well as anyone but a sincere lover could. She new something was terribly awry, dreadfully wrong at the moment. Since the only thing that had happened was her picking up a simple quill, logic dictated the only thing that could be so terribly off was her quiet action.

"Zabini?" she responded in a voice of calm confusion. Her eyes widening and her grip reflexively tightening on the object in her hand. The sharp point of the quill scratched against the side of her hand leaving the faintest white line studded with a singular pinprick of scarlet.

"Granger drop..." he said as he swiftly edged towards me. "...the quill."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Earlier that Day:

It was an average off season day in the squat, shabby seaside village. Most off the buildings were boarded up, dark, and vacant. A solitary pub, on the main lane, showed the smallest sign of life with a half starved light bairly shinning through the windows. Only the most stringent of locals hung about this time of the year. A rangy tomcat bounded after some unfortunate creature in a derelict alley. Completely absorbed in his chase until a loud _pop_ rang through the air. Causing the poor creature to arch into the air and stare accusingly at the couple now strolling down the alleyway. It's prey successful in its escape to some unseen hidey-hole The couple seemed to appear out of blank space, right along with the pop like sound still echoing down the alley. They certainly didn't look as if this was a place either belonged or ever entertained the thought of visiting.

The young man was tall. He had sharp, angular features, slanted eyes, and rich, dark skin. He was meticulously dressed, in an almost old fashioned, old money sort of way. The young woman was just as smartly dressed, but her ensemble had a fresher, unfettered manner about it. She had intelligent hazel eyes, and a thicket of wildly twisted hair that dominated her appearance. Both were poshly attractive and almost other wordly. Both would have been remarkably noticable even if it wasn't the off season.

"Granger, why on earth are we in this place?" asked the young man as they turned onto one of the more common lanes.

"What we do every third Thursday of the month of course." she retorted in a matter of fact way. "Skive off work, have lunch, play pirates, and search for hidden treasure."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. " and I imagine bearings and course are set. Is that right Captain?"

"Certainly, destination is dead ahead."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading the first part of Feather Quills and Consequences, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review; I'd love to know what everyone thinks. This as of right now is a four part story, with prologue and epilogue. I'm also currently searching for a beta.


End file.
